Cosmos
A forgotten ancient power has returned to the world! Illuminate the Cosmos, peep through the track of fate and gain the power of the heavens! System Introduction Unlock Requirement Player Level reaches Lv. 35, corresponding character level reaches Lv. 80 The Cosmos System is open permanently after the maintenance on Nov. 15th. System Entrance Tap on the Party Button on the main screen to enter the Party interface. Tap on the Character portrait in the Party or on the Character avatar in the character column to enter the Info page. Tap on the Cosmos tab on the side to switch over to the Character’s Cosmos page. Cosmos Division The Cosmos system is divided into 3 layers. Adventurers can collect materials to enhance the Cosmos and unlock different bonus buffs, stats, and a character exclusive skill. Unlocking your strongest characters' cosmos first would be better for increasing team power. Sub Star (First Layer) There are 11 stars in the Sub Star layer, and each star contains a skill. The highest level of the skill differs for each star. The next star is unlocked after when the previous one reaches the highest level. Unlock Condition & Star Skill: * Requires character Lv. 80 * Highest total level for Sub Star: Lv. 50 * Star Skill: Mainly enhances basic stats of the character (Attack, Defense, HP). Also has a small amount of Crit Rate or Restoration, depending on the character's class. Main Star (Second Layer) There are 18 stars in the Main Star layer, and each star contains a skill. The highest level of the skill differs for each star. The next star is unlocked after the previous one reaches the highest level. Unlock Condition & Star Skill: * Requires Origin Awaken of the character to be +3 or higher * Requires level of cosmos to be 50 * Requires all the stars in Sub Star to be lit. * Highest total level for Main Star: Lv. 120 * Star Skill: Further enhances basic stats, and contains more special stat increases (ATK interval, Crit Rate and Damage, Restoration, and Basic Attack Multiplier, based on class) New stats Attack Multiplier New stat Attack Multiplier is introduced. Basic Attack Multiplier: Increases character’s Basic Attack damage by a percentage. 5th Discover Potential 5th Discover Potential: After lighting all the stars in the Main Star layer, adventurers can unlock the 5th Discover Potential of a character by clicking the button in the top right corner. Polar Star (Third Layer) There are 18 stars in the Polar Star layer, and each star contains a skill. The highest level of the skill differs for each star. The next star is unlocked after when the previous one reaches the highest level. Unlock Condition & Star Skill * Requires Origin Awaken of the character to be +6 or higher * Requires level of cosmos to be 120 * Requires all the stars in Main Star to be lit. * Highest total level for Polar Star: Lv. 200 * Star Skill: Greatly increases basic stats granted by cosmos, and contains increases to more special stats including Skill Damage. Character-Exclusive Buff After lighting all the stars in the Polar Star layer, adventurers can unlock a character exclusive skill by clicking the button in the top right corner. Characters' exclusive skills are as follows: Materials needed to enhance Cosmos Starlight Shard / Stardust Shard 3 and 4-star characters use Stardust Shards to increase their Cosmos level, and Starlight Shards to expand their extra stat points (5 points per). Starlight Crystal / Stardust Crystal 5-star characters use Stardust Crystals to increase their Cosmos level, and Starlight Crystals to expand their extra stat points (5 points per). Starlight Dust Starlight Dust is the exclusive Stamina for Cosmos stage Trial. One Starlight Dust can be consumed to create a Trial of any difficulty. The amount of Starlight Dust refills to 3 every day at 1:00 a.m (UTC-5). Adventurers can also spend Star Gems to purchase up to 7 Starlight Dust. (So the maximum amount of Starlight Dust is 10 per day). The daily refill will not raise the amount of Starlight Dust above 3, so use it all before the end of each day! Gaining Method Players can obtain items to boost their Cosmos stats from the Star Trial, Daily Quests, and from some Achievements. Materials for 3/4 Star Characters Stardust Shard and Starlight Shard (used to enhance the Cosmos of your 3 and 4-star characters) can be gained from all difficulty stages in Star Trial. Easy difficulty can only drop these materials. Materials for 5 Star Characters Stardust Crystals (used to enhance the Cosmos of 5-Star characters) can be gained from Common and Hard difficulty stages in Star Trial. Hard difficulty has a higher chance of dropping these materials than Common does. Starlight Crystals only drop from Bonus Chests - the difficulty of the stage doesn't matter. Bonus Chests Using any of the characters that are on the drop bonus list grants an extra chest at the end of each fight (up to 4). These chests are the only way to obtain Starlight Crystals. The drop bonus character list refreshes every day and contains 6 random characters as shown below, which can include ones that were event-exclusive or had limited availability. Collaboration characters are excluded, though none have been released on the Global server yet. Typically, it is better to complete Common difficulty with many bonus drop characters than it is to run Hard with 0 or 1, because of the need for Starlight Crystals. Cosmos Stage Trial Entrance: Adventurers can click Battle button to enter Main Stage Map. The large boss icon in each chapter is the entrance for Trial. Bosses that are unavailable that day will have a black silhouette. The available bosses change every day and are refreshed at 1:00 (UTC-5) each day along with Starlight Dust. Star Trials are single-player fights; other players cannot assist you, but you do not lose a Starlight Dust for losing or leaving a fight. Click the Go button in the Star Trial menu to go to the next chapter with an available boss. Chapter Info Difficulty: Any Bosses: * Chapter 1: Fire Chaser - Sköll * Chapter 2: Water of Ice - Florgnier * Chapter 3: Wind Overlord - Utega * Chapter 4: Dark of Despair - Nidhogg * Chapter 5: Light will be released along with Chapter 5.